El dolor de perderte
by florcita75
Summary: inuyasha y kagome se pelean y ella le dice que lo odia y que no lo quiere volver a ver jamas el se lo toma muy encerio y se va...un mes despues ella decide regresar al sendoku...pero no ve a inuyasha...el por su parte esta muerto en vida por el dolor de haber perdido a quien mas amaba a su kagome.
1. la separacion

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada…abrí el Word y solo empecé a escribir….no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba a poner solo fluyo y estoy muy contenta po ello…espero que les guste..no será una historia demasiado larga…pienso que unos cuantos capítulos no mas…bueno espero que los disfruten y dejen review…para saber si le gusto o si quiere que pase algo…!

Capitulo 1

"la separación"

Era otro día normal en el sendoku y inuyasha estaba arriba del árbol sagrado maldiciendo a alguien…

-maldita niña estúpida hace dos días que tendría que haber vuelto y aun no lo hizo…inuyasha me voy por tres días no me vayas a buscar porque si no me tardare mas (poniendo voz de niña)ya pasaron cinco y ella no viene…y yo no la iré a buscar, si me quedare aquí mismo…pero…y… si le paso algo estando allá sola…y…si no está sola…(se enoja, salta del árbol y se dirige rápido al pozo) esa niña me va a escuchar…!

Por otro lado en un instituto una chica de 16 años, desea tirarse de un puente bien alto y morir, ¿Por qué? Porque esta frente a la prueba de matemáticas y no sabes nada, no vino los días que la explicaron y ahora está en un gran problema…!

-"hay que voy a hacer….haber…vamos de nuevo…resuelva aplicando regla ruffini… ¿Qué rayos es la regla ruffini?, maldito el tipo que la invento se nota que no tenía que luchar contra un montón de seres locos, solo para recuperar una valiosa perla con inmensos poderes….(imitando la voz de un hombre en su cabeza) kagome, camina más rápido, kagome dame ramen, kagome, kagome ,siempre kagome…haaay ya me tiene arta todo por su culpa no aprobare la materia….pero…pensándolo bien…hace dos días que tendría que haber vuelto y no lo hice…y…si está preocupado….y…si le paso algo…¿por qué no vendrá por mi?...seguro que estará con su kikyo…mejor sigo con estos problemas que si tienen solución…aunque no sepa cómo llegar a ella…¿a quién se le ocurrió inventar la división de polinomios? ¿De qué me va a servir eso cuando tenga que limpiar mi casa o alimentar a mis hijos?, ni para domesticar a inuyasha que es un medio demonio me sirve…ya basta luego sigo pensando en el…ahora esto…pero que digo no tengo que pensar en él, el está con su querida kikyo…!"

Y muy triste la muchacha sigue con su prueba. Mientras de la ventana la miraba un hanyou muy atento a todos sus movimientos.

-"¿por que en mes de estar sentada hay sin hacer nada no regresa?…pierde el tiempo aquí, es ¿Qué no se aburre, estanto allí si hacer nada? Kagome tonta siempre hace todo mal…"

El timbre toco y kagome salió muy mal de ese salón, ya que no hizo nada en toda la hora de la prueba, salió rápido afuera no se quiso encontrar con sus amigas, se iría directamente a su casa y mañana partiría al sendoku…!

-"se que inuyasha no me extraña y ni se preocupa por mi…pero yo si lo extraño y quiero verlo… ¿Cómo habla estado en estos cinco días?, ¿habla comido bien?...hay…."

Y de pronto alguien la toma de la toma en brazo y comienza a saltar de techo en techo ella lo reconoce y grita.

Kag:¡inuyashaaaaa! ¿Qué crees que haces?, bájame sino quieres que te diga la palabra…!

Inu: ¿y tu qué crees que hago? Llevándote de nuevo a donde tienes que estar…!

Kag: bájame ya!

Inu: no!Tenemos que buscar los fragmentos de la perla, ya llevamos bastante tiempo perdido con tus estúpidos exámenes…!

Kag: a, ¿haci que solo para eso viniste?, (llegan a la casa y la baja)¿para qué te ayude a buscar la perla?

Inu: ¿y para que mas tendría que venir ¿, ¿no es por eso que tu estas con nosotros allá?, si para lo único que sirve es para ver los fragmentos…si no fuese por tu culpa no tendríamos que luchar contra naraku…!

A kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas ya que nunca se imagino que él la tratara haci.

Kag: haci… ¿haci que solo me quieres para buscar los fragmentos, haci que solo sirvo para eso, haci que todo es culpa mía? (gritando) pues…pues entonces…vete de aquí y no vuelvas nuca mas…¿mee oíste inuyasha, no vuelvas nunca más, no quiero volver a verte ni escucharte en toda mi vida, yo..Yo…yo te odio inuyasha!vete con kikyo, ella también puede verlos…y ya no tendrás que esconderte para verla…!Vete y no vuelvas que te odio..!(Llorando)

Ella de inmediato entra a la casa y se va a su cuarto, mientras inushaya queda en el patio si moverse y pensando en lo que kagome le acababa de decir.

-"ella….ella… ¿ella me dijo que me odia?...ella no me puede odiar….¿me dijo que no vuelva nunca más, que no me quiere ver?...yo no quiero a kikyo cerca mío…yo la quiero a ella…yo quiero volver, no puedo estar si ellas…¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto como para decirle todo eso?, soy un idiota, eso soy, hace unas semanas que me di cuenta que la amo, y ni se lo puedo decir que ya la perdí….aaahhhhyyy soy un completo imbécil (subiendo a una de las ramas del árbol sagrado para ver a kagome), y ahora está llorando por mi culpa…yo la amo y de eso no tengo dudas…pero ella…ella me odia y no quiere verme…será mejor que me valla y vuelva dentro de unos días ella ya va a estar calmada y podre pedirle perdón…!"

Inuyasha volvió al sendoku sin kagome y cuando llego a la aldea de la anciana kaede, las preguntas lo invadieron.

Shipoo: ¿oye inushaya…donde está kagome?

Miroku: si, inuyasha… ¿Dónde está la señorita kagome?

Sango: ¿no me digas que ya la hiciste enojar de nuevo inuyasha? (enojada)

Inu: ya basta…ella es la que no quiso venir… ¿sí? Se enojo y dijo…

Miroku: ¿Qué dijo?

Inu: pues ella dijo que…que…

Shipoo: ya di que dijo…perro tonto. (Saltándole en la cabeza y escondiéndose atrás de sango)

Inu: maldito niño mal criado..me las pagaras. (Sobándose la cabeza con la mano y yendo por Shipoo)

Kaede: ya, ya inushaya…di de una ves que fue lo que dijo la señorita kagome.

Inu: pues ella dijo que…me…me odiaba y que no quería verme nunca mas y que…valla a buscar a…kikyo que ella también podía ver los fragmentos y que haci ya no la iba a necesitar…ella…ella no me quiere volver a ver…!

Shipoo: ¿kagome ya no volverá?(llorando) perro tonto esto es por tu culpa buuuaaaaa bbbbuuuuaaaaaa.

Inu: ya cállate que no es m…

Sango: sí que lo es…no te atrevas a decir que no lo es…es solo tuya…!

Shipoo: por tu culpa kagome no volverá jamás…no la veremos más!(Aun llorando)

Miroku: inuyasha…ni se te ocurra pegarle a Shipoo (viendo como este lo estaba por ir a corre) el tiene razón no la volveremos a ver quizás…lo único que hace es demostrar que esta triste…el es un niño aun y no puede ocultar su tristeza y además el es el más perjudicado en que la señorita kagome no vuelva ya que era como su madre…!

Inu: …

Shipoo: si lo era...! (Llorando)

Inuyasha al escuchar todo esto queda destrozado aun no creía que no la volvería a ver..Con el corazón dolido sale corriendo de allí así el bosque.

Por otra parte kagome seguía en su cuarto llorando.

-como pudo decirme todo eso…yo que pensé que almenos me querría como amiga…pero ni como eso solo soy su detector de fragmentos nada mas…pero…pero se acabo no mas…si vuelve lo hachare…no lo quiero ver más, está decidido por mas difícil que sea me olvidare de inuyasha y de todo lo que tenga que ver con el…hare como si en este tiempo no paso nada de esto y si tuve todas las enfermedades que dijo mi abuela…me pondré al día con la escuela…y por mi él puede morirse o irse al infierno con su querida kikyo…si sesshomaru lo hubiese matado hace tiempo…me hubiese hecho un gran favor…!

De esta manera kagome se dio un muy reconfortante baño y decidió olvidarse completamente de inuyasha y el sendoku, le dolía y le costaría ya que tampoco vería nunca más a sango, el monje Miroku, la anciana kaede, kirara y Shipoo…el seria al que más extrañara. Pero era el sacrificio que debería hacer para curar su corazón.

Haci pasaron los días, semanas y un mes para ellos dos…kagome seguía con su vida normal, iba al instituto, salía con sus amiga y se divertía. Pero para inuyasha las cosa no iban del todo bien ya que desde aquel día que aviso que kagome no volverla el no volvió a la casa de la anciana kaede…vagaba solo por el bosque, ya no buscaba a naraku, tenía heridas en su cuerpo, nada grave ya que era un hanyou, pero las tenia ya que no ponía mucho entusiasmo cuando tenía que pelear con un dominio, ya que pensaba, "de que sirve pelear y ganar si no tengo a nadie a quien proteger…kagome ya no está aquí!", estaba totalmente devastado sin ella, la amaba y lo sabía ya ni siquiera iba a ver a kikyo cuando aparecían las serpientes caza almas, su traje estaba sucio y el también, no comía bien ya que solo lo hacía cuando tenía mucha hambre si no, no lo hacía por lo que se veía que estaba algo fraco y débil, el no tener a kagome lo dejo muy mal. sus amigos lo buscaban por todos lados presentían que algo malo le pasaba y como amigos lo ayudarían pero él no quería tener a nadie cerca por eso se fue …aunque él sabía que podía contar con los amigos que kagome le había ayudado a tener el pensaba que sin ella ya no tenía sentido…él creyó y se tomo muy enserio las palabras de kagome y todo los días las recordaba…cada "te odio" y "no quiero volver a verte jamás" se les clavaban en el corazón como estacas hiriéndolo profundamente…el hasta lloraba por ella, pasaba noches enteras llorando y recordándola, se lamentaba haber dicho todo aquello ya que sabía que no era verdad el no solo la quería para la búsqueda en la necesitaba a su lado sin ella no podía vivir y el estado en el que se encontraba ahora lo demostraba, jamás había sufrido tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora…tenia la necesidad de verla, ver esos ojos, escuchar esa risa tan típica y alegre de ella, verla correr, quejarse, la extrañaba, extrañaba hasta los abajos que le daba, extrañaba que lo rete y lo mande a comer tierra cuando le hacía algo a Shipoo, extrañaba escucharla gritar "inuyasha, abajo", extrañaba llevarla en su espalda, extrañaba su comida, el ramen, pero más que nada extrañaba su olor su presencia…para que mentir extrañaba todo de ella.

Y kagome aunque parecía estar bien, no lo estaba ella estaba devastada por todo lo ocurrido…ella también hay noches que llora sin parar hasta quedarse dormida y por la mañana hace como si nada ocurrió. una mañana al salir de su casa para ir al instituto su hermano le dice que acababan de llamar por teléfono y su amiga yuca le aviso que no tendrían clases ese día por lo que kagome estaba por entrar cuando ve hacia unas puertas que detrás de ella sestaba el pozo y piensa…"y si solo voy a ver como esta todo por allá".


	2. buscandote

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

EL DOLOR DE PERDERTE.

Capitulo 2

"BUSCANDOTE".

Kagome decidió volver al sendoku ya que ese día no tenia clases, cuando llego a la cabaña de la anciana kaede Shipoo se alegro mucho y salto hacia ella.

Shipoo: kagome has vuelto…! (la abrazo fuertemente)

Kagome: si, Shipoo…volví a visitarlos…!

Miroku: ¿Cómo que a visitarnos?

Kagome: hoy no tengo clases y decidí venir a ver cómo anda todo por aquí.

Shipoo: me alegra verte, aunque sea por un ratito…ven más seguido.

Kagome: lo haré…pero…no parecen tan contentos…¿ocurre algo?

Sango: si lo estamos, solo que…que…inuyasha.

Kagome: es cierto… ¿Dónde está inuyasha?...quiero hablar con el…creo que estuvo muy mal el modo en que lo trate…quiero disculparme…y decirle que vendré cada tanto a verlos…a pesar de que este con kikyo… ¿Dónde está? (al ver que ninguno decía nada, la chica creyó comprender la razón) oh, ya veo, esta con kikyo en este momento.

Sango: no kagome, no es eso…es que el…el…

Kagome: ¿el, que sango?

Sango: …!

Miroku: vera señorita kagome, lo que sango quiere decir es que…inuyasha…ha desaparecido (kagome abrió los ojos enormemente, no lo creían…"¿cómo que desapareció…le habrá pasado algo? "pensaba la joven).

Shipoo: desde que nos aviso que tu no querías volver…desde ese día no lo hemos vuelto a ver ….lo hemos estado buscando todos los días pero no hay caso, el no aparece, no siento su olor, kikyo no lo ha visto.

Miroku: tenemos miedo de que allá hecho alguna locura, se veía muy mal cuando usted se fue…!

La joven no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-"inuyasha…desapareció…no puede ser… ¿le habrá pasado algo, habla hecho alguna locura?, ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? ¿Cómo que estaba mal desde que paso aquello?...y si, si le paso algo malo y por eso no iba por mi…(comenzó a llorar)…no, inuyasha…¿Dónde estás?

Miroku: no, no llore señorita kagome…ya lo encontraremos…no creo que le allá pasado nada malo…!

Shipoo: si, él es muy fuerte!

Pero a pesar de que sus amigos trataban de animarla la joven seguía llorando…se sentía muy mal…ella aun no lo había olvidado…lo seguía amando, y con tan solo pensar que a él le podría haber pasado algo en su ausencia y por su culpa…eso le rompía el corazón. Se arrepentía enormemente haber dicho todo aquello…pero se preguntaba, "¿Por qué a él le afecto tanto, porque no fue por kikyo?"…va i eso que importa ahora…el estaba desaparecido…y ¿si algo malo le paso?.

Miroku: señorita kagome, lo mejor va a ser que regrese a su época…y vuelva dentro de unos días si haci lo desea…ya verá que el pronto volverá…no se preocupe.

Kagome: no, no lo hare…no volveré…yo buscare a inuyasha..(Llorando, pero más calmada)

Lo encontrare…le tengo que decir unos cuantos abajos por…por…

Sango: ¿Por qué?

Kagome: ya no importa… (Ella iba a decir, "por lo que me dijo en la discusión", pero eso ya no importaba lo que realmente importaba ahora era encontrarlo y que el este bien) ¿Cuando piensan ir a buscarlo de nuevo?

Miroku: en cuando vuelva la anciana kaede con las hierbas medicinales que podríamos necesitar…partimos.

Kagome: ¿Cómo que podrían necesitar?

Sango: (algo nervioso) ya sabes…por si…por si nos encontramos con algún demonio y salimos dañados…

Kagome: oh…ya veo.

En ese momento la anciana kaede llega y se sorprende al ver a kagome.

Kaede: ka…kagome…has vuelto…que alegría verte niña, (abrazándola).

Kagome: yo también me alegro de verla (devolviéndole el abrazo, ya no lloraba aunque sentía un profundo y desgarrador dolor, no lloraba, sabía que ese no era el momento para hacerlo).

Ella le explico a kagome el motivo de su visita y el motivo por el cual ya no se iría hasta dentro de unos días…y que luego volvería, no pasaría más que unas horas en su época, hasta encontrar a inuyasha ella sabía…sabía muy bien que hasta que lo encuentre…ella no estaría tranquila ni tampoco volvería a sonreír, ya que sus sonrisas eran solo para él.

La anciana kaede luego de escuchar a kagome se dirigió a donde estaban las hierbas y se las entrego a kagome para que las guardara.

Kaede: toma kagome, estas hierbas te servirán, hace tiempo yo te enseñe para que serbia y como se usaba cada una de ellas, ¿aun te acuerdas? ¿Verdad?

Kagome: si, si aun lo recuerdo. (Kagome miro las hierbas que le entrego kaede y una de ellas le llamo mucho la atención) pero, esta no es para sanar heridas profundas y que llevan tiempo abiertas…(miro a Miroku que se puso nervioso, a sango que miraba hacia otro lado también nerviosa y a Shipoo que no sabía que decir…kaede estaba de igual manera o peor que ellos)… ¿hay algo que no me Allan dicho y lo quieran hacer en este momento? (enojada)

Miroku y sango a la vez: puuuesss…verass… es que ..El..(Señalando ambos a Shipoo)…y el…es que…pues…veras… (Haci estuvieron un largo rato, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, hasta que Shipoo se canso y con mucho dolor y madures que debes en cuando saca el, decidió decirle la verdad a kagome)

Shipoo: kagome… (Acercándose a ella)…la verdad es que…hace unas horas kirara y yo salimos a dar un paseo…y yo…pues percibí un leve olor a la sangre de inuyasha algo lejos de aquí…pero estaba mesclado con otros tantos olores que no sabría decir de que eran…trate de seguirlo…pero pocos minutos después…lo…lo perdí…es como si se desvaneció…debe de ser que por todos aquellos olores que tiene ahora es que aun no lo había detectado…ahora nos dirigimos hacia las montañas del este…es por allí donde percibí su olor…lo siento mucho kagome…deberíamos haberte dicho la verdad desde un comienzo…cabe la posibilidad de que el este gravemente herido…y aunque es muy fuete y esas heridas no las siente en su forma de hanyou hoy…hoy es la primera vez desde que desapareció que hay luna nueva…y en esa forma las heridas que puede tener serian fatal…podría morir en el mismo instante en el que se termine de transformar.

Mientras kagome escuchaba a Shipoo lloraba cada vez más, se encontraba tirada en el piso llorando amargadamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba…inuyasha su gran amor estaba herido…y cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera morir…no lo creía…tenía que encontrarlo rápidamente o moriría….era de mañana aun pero quien sabe cuánto tardarían en encontrarlo….dejo de llorar se puso de pie y dijo.

Kagome: y… ¿Qué esperan, a que muera…? (lo dijo con un gran dolor) vamos…levántense hay que ir por él.

Si reclamar nada, todos salieron de la cabaña se despidieron de la anciana i partieron rápidamente rumbo a las montañas del este.

Kagome sentía un gran dolor y tenía mucho miedo de poder perderlo…ella prometió permanecer a su lado y no lo cumplió se fue y lo dejo solo y ahora el podría morir… ¿y quién sabe por qué? ¿Cómo termino en esa situación o por qué no se defendió? ¿ y si fue naraku el que lo ataco?...eso ya no importaba…las respuestas no las tendría por mas que se las hiciese mil veces…lo que ahora importaba era encontrarlo y curarlo…tampoco importaba la pelea…ella sabe muy bien que inuyasha no la amara como ama a kikyo, ni saquera la quiere, solo la necesita para buscar los fragmentos, el se lo dijo, pero eso no importaba ella siempre supo que el amaba a kikyo a pesar de todo y lo entendía , kikyo era hermosa, toda una señorita, nunca se había paliado con él, ni lo había mandado a comer tierra es mas no tuvo ni siquiera el valor de darle el collar…era obvio que el por qué él la amaba…y ella lo sabía y aceptaba…no sabía por qué le había enojado tanto que él le digiera la verdad aquel día…ella un sabiendo todo eso lo amaba igual…pero como dijo ante…"ahora eso no importaba…lo único que importa es encontrarlo, curarlo y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan tonta y haberlo dejado solo, por no haber cumplido mi promesa"… lo único que quería era encontrarlo y seguir permaneciendo a su lado…era verlo de nuevo a salvo".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cerca de las montañas en la rama de un árbol, se encontraba un hanyou llorando, estaba muy débil, tanto que ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para destrozar lo que se le cruzase por el camino a pesar de que tenga las ganas de hacerlo para sacarse toda la ira que tiene dentro…no lo podría hacer…estaba sucio, lleno de sangre no solo de el sino también de otros demonio que solo mato para poder seguir llorando y sufriendo en tranquilidad, sabía que se merecía todo el sufrimiento que sentía, y si quería morir, pero moriría llorando y sufriendo por el amor que perdió y no a manos de un demonio…cada vez se le hacía más difícil pelear ya que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, no comía puesto que no tenía hambre, sus heridas no le molestaban porque era un hanyou, pero estaba infectadas a causa de la suciedad, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando y solo dormía cuando su cuerpo no daba más y sus ojos cansados de llorar se cerraban y haci su mente le regalaba un bello sueño junto al gran amor de su vida que perdió…kagome…en esos sueños ambos eran felices y estaban juntos…pero cuando despertaba y veía que solo era un sueño lloraba aun mas, y cuando no lloraba solo recordaba los momentos que vivió con ella. Desde que tuvieron esa pelea y ella le dijo que lo odiaba y que no lo quería ver nunca más en su vida, el comprendió que su vida no tenía sentido sin ella, por ella el volvió a la vida luego de 50 años, por ella el cambio, por ella el aprendió a mirar a si a lo que venía y no lo que fue, por ella que era tan tierna e ingenua él no se sintió nunca más solo mientras estaba ella a su lado. Sabía que había sido un gran tonto por haber dicho todo lo que le dijo, que era mentira, ya que para el ella no era su detector de fragmentos personal, no, ella era mucho más, muchísimo más, ella era su vida, su razón de ser, ella era todo y solo ella era la que le daba luz a su vida, y ahora por su enorme estupidez la perdió.

Él ni siquiera sabía que hoy era luna nueva ya que solo estaba ahí sentado sobre esa rama de un gran árbol, parecía muerto pero no lo estaba, estaba vivo sin vida, la no lloraba estaba quieto mirando a un punto fijo del bosque o eso es lo que parecía por qué no era haci ya que su vista, mente, alma y corazón no estaban allí si no que estaban en el pasado, en ese pasado que vivió con kagome, su gran amor. Kikyo ya no le importaba es mas ni la recordaba para el solo existía kagome, y ya no existía porque estaba en otra época muy, muy lejos de él, pero a pesar de eso el sentía la dulce presencia de ella junto a él, aun recordaba su excito aroma que tanto amaba, recordaba todo de ella, nada se le había olvidado.

En este momento el estaba ciertamente muerto, muriendo poco a poco, se dejaba morir poco a poco, sus sentidos no funcionaban bien, su vista ya estaba nublada, no tenía fuerza para moverse de ese arbolo, ya no tenía lagrimas para derramar, pues estaba seco, no podía hablar, no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo y su olfato no percibía ningún aroma solo inhalaba y exhalaba, lo único que funcionaba era su corazón y alma que recordaban en todo momento a no era de noche pero aun así el estaba muriendo y el no lo sabía, no sabía que estaba muriendo y que hoy apenas bajara el sol terminaría de morir…inuyasha solo recordaba a kagome, su amor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche ya se acercaba y aun estaban muy lejos de las montañas, habían pasado horas viajando y aun no encontraban nada. Ella estaba cada minuto peor, solo deseaba encontrarlo y que este a salvo. La noche ya estaba cerca tan solo faltaba una hora para que el sol termine de caer y la luna nueva aparezca en todo su esplendor, una luz y un esplendor que para ella traía la desgracia y tristeza, cada minuto que pasaba el sol se alejaba mas y ella podría jurar que la luna la amenazaba con salir antes y matar a su amor, tenía que encontrarlo pronto y curarlo, si anochecía y sus heridas no eran tratadas el moridla. De pronto Shipoo paró en seco y dijo lo que para kagome fue un alivio al principio.

Shipoo: percibo el olor de inuyasha muy cerca de aquí…por allí… (Señalando hacia un lugar del bosque, todos corrieron hacia el)…es un fuerte olor a su sangre…estoy seguro que está sangrando y mucho…cada vez es más fuerte ese olor…!

Y Shipoo y no se equivocaba ya que el hanyou seguía arriba de la rama tranquilamente, solo que él estaba en esa rama en una posición semi-recostado y eso hacía que una de las heridas, la que tenía en el estomago, sangrada mucho, pero él no sentía dolor.

Ellos llegaron adonde se encontraba el árbol donde estaba inuyasha…y cuando miraron hacia arriba vieron al hanyou que parecía estar muerto.

Kagome: no, no, no, no puede estar muerto…(llorando)…no pude llegar tan tarde…no puede estar muerto, no él, no el…¿Por qué?...¿por qué te dejaste morir?...(arrodillada en las raíces del árbol donde el hanyou estaba)…¿Por qué no esperaste a que llegara?

CONTINUARA….

Hola…bueno se que el capitulo uno lo publique ayer….pero hoy cuando llegue del colegio me dieron ganas de escribir estaba muy inspirada y no lo iba a desperdiciar…haci que acá esta el capitulo 2…espero que les guste…y gracias por los review…por agregarme a favoritos…la verdad me puse súper contenta cuando lo supe…gracias…y gracias por el comentario contractivo…prometo ir mejorando la ortografía poco a poco…me superare a mi misma…je….!

Bueno les aviso que no soy de las que actualiza cada mes…sino que cada vez que tengo tiempo y inspiración…haci que puede que haya veces como esta que suba un día uno y al otro día otro más…!

Buenos espero que les allá gustado el capitulo…dejen review…que me ponen muy contenta….besos y hasta la próxima…!


	3. capitulo 3 te encontre

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola, antes que nada quería a agradecerles a todos por sus reviews…me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia, y me alegra no haber recibido ninguna queja, no me enojaría recibirla, pero que no la haya significa que va por buen camino, lo que si hubo fue un comentario de ayuda y de enserio lo agradezco, prometo mejorar con la caligrafía, ya que releí la historia y note una que otra falta, las arreglaría pero aun no sé bien cómo hacerlo, con decir que me costó bastante subir la historia la primera vez y más aun actualizarla…cuando sepa bien cómo hacerlo lo arreglo. También note que tal vez me Salí un poco del personaje, respecto a inuyasha, pero es que quería mostrar la parte más sensible de el, quería verlo sufrir también para que mentir ya que la que siempre sufre es kagome. Yo pienso que inuyasha si querría morir si kagome le dice que lo odia y no lo quiere ver más…no se ¿Qué piensan me Salí mucho del personaje?

Me hubiese gustado actualizar ayer pero no tuve tiempo de escribir tal vez actualice una o dos veces por semana depende de que tanta tarea tenga y como vaya con un libreto que tengo que hacer de romeo y Julieta para una obra de literatura…en fin no los entretengo mas… ¡a leer! Espero les guste.

CAPITULO 3

"TE ENCONTRE"

Kagome lloraba veía al hanyou, en el árbol semi-recostado, y parecía muerto, se arrepentía enorme mente de haberlo dejado solo todo este mes…sabia que a el no le gustaba ya estar solo, y ella ¿Qué hizo?, si, lo dejo solo, lo que el mas odiaba….ella solo lloraba amargadamente por haber dejado morir a su amor inuyasha, aunque creía que su amor no era correspondido para ella eso no evitaba que muestre su dolor y llore por su amor, ella lo amaba aunque sabe que el no. De pronto, con unas palabras del monje Miroku, su esperanza volvió.

Miroku: ¡señorita kagome!, ¡mire! El no está muerto, re…respira…está vivo aun…hay que bajarlo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, fue como si el alma de kagome volviera a su ser, miro hacia arriba con detención y pudo notar que su amado aun respiraba…eso la alegro mucho, pero luego se preocupo, porque él estaba gravemente herido, y solo quedaba una hora, si no le trataba la herida antes de que anochezca, morirá. No, kagome, no dejaría que eso pasara…había que bajarlo pero ¿Cómo?, aun con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas se paro y se subió en kirara…pensó que ella que puede volar la podría ayudar a bajarlo.

Kagome: kirara…llévame hasta arriba… (Kirara voló hasta donde inuyasha)

Cuando kagome vio a inuyasha de cerca, pudo notar lo mal que estaba, estaba sucio, tanto su traje y piel como su pelo, que ya no era todo plateado si no que tenía manchas de sangre, barro y una que otras hojas, vio también que estaba sangrando gravemente se veían a siempre vista todas sus heridas, también vio que no tenía con el su espada, estaba inconsciente, lo único que indicaba que estaba vivo era que respiraba, ya que también estaba algo frio, vio en su rostro rastros de lagrimas y se pregunto… -¿ el estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué?...eso ahora no importa el está herido, luego habla tiempo de las preguntas…pero si se ve que hasta ya ni comía…pobre esta tan flaquito…!-la chica le acaricio el rostro con mucho amor, y luego con mucho cuidado lo tomo con delicadeza como si fuese un cristal que se estaba por quebrar, y fijándose donde no tenía heridas graves lo tomo y lo puso sobre kirara, luego esta bajo y Miroku la ayudo rápidamente a bajarlo y acomodarlo en el suelo para que kagome lo pudiera curar. Todo esto fue en silencio ya que todos sabían qué hacer y que debía ser rápido ya que si no inuyasha moriría, sango busco las hierbas y se las entrego a kagome, Miroku le ayudo a kagome a desvestir a inuyasha para así desinfectarlo y curarlo, por suerte solo tenía heridas en la toda la parte superior de su cuerpo y en los pies. Mientras Miroku y sango limpiaban las heridas de inuyasha con cuidado, kagome le aplicaba las hierbas medicínales…ellos sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, el sol cada vez estaba más bajo y la luna amenazaba a cada minuto de aparecer y llevarse a su amado…kagome rezaba por que el atardecer sea tan duradero como para tratar por completo a su amado y que él no muriera, no iba a permitir que muriera, el la salvo tantas veces de la muerte y esta vez le tocaba a ella dar todo de sí misma, no para salvar a su…ya no sabía que era ella para el…pero si sabía a quien quería salvar a su amor…luego de muchos minutos…por poco segundos antes de que bajara del todo el sol, ellos terminaron con las heridas de inuyasha…todos estaban aliviados, sabían que seguiría viviendo y eso los alegraba…kagome era la más feliz apenas termino puso una gran sonrisa y miro asía el sol que aun no se ocultaba del todo y pendo…-gracias por durar lo suficiente para que pueda curarlo-, luego miro a inuyasha, con un gran cariño y amor le acaricio la mejilla, el sol estaba terminando de caer pero aun no lo haci, ella lo miraba y de pronto el abrió sus ojos y la vio ahí, de inmediato puso una pequeña sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Estaba muy feliz de volver a verla creía que nunca mas volvería a ver esos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba, tenia tanto para decirle, pero no pudo el tiempo no alcanzo el sol se estaba terminando de alejar y solo pudo decir.

Inuyasha: ka…kagome…viniste…no me vuelvas a dejar solo…

Luego de eso el sol se fue por completo y el quedo inconsciente, su pelo se oscureció al salir la luna. Se había convertido en humano y kagome al ver en medio de la oscuridad que su amado quedo inconsciente se asusto, pensó que tal vez su cuerpo humano no soporto las heridas y murió…pero luego vio que aun respiraba y se relajo.

Kagome: volví inuyasha…por ti volví…te prometo que no te volveré a dejar solo…¡te lo prometo…! (ya no lloraba solo sonreía)

Miroku: el es muy fuerte…aun como humano….no le pasara nada…el resistirá hasta mañana.

Sango: hay que llevarlo a la cabaña de la anciana kaede…ahí podrá descansar.

Shipoo: chicos…miren que encontré bajo estas hojas secas.

Miroku: la espada de inuyasha…la habrá dejado caer…está muy débil el pobre, se ve que no ha comido…de seguro le pesaba y la dejo caer.

Kagome: bien, hay que volver… (dijo parándose)

Sango: yo propongo que, tu vuelvas con él en kirara a donde kaede, y luego kirara venga por nosotros.

Kagome: pero…

Sango: tranquila…esta monje libidinoso, no me hará nada… ¿cierto? (pegándole con su boomerang)

Miroku: ¿pero sanguito, como crees que yo sería capaz?

Sango: porque usted excelencia haci me lo ha hecho ver…ve no pasara nada.

De esta manera kagome subió con ayuda de Miroku a inuyasha en el lomo de kirara, luego subió ella y kirara se hecho a volar de camino a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

Ella estaba muy feliz, había encontrado a su amor…y pudo salvarle la vida, con ayuda de sus amigos…ahora se preguntaba… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera tenido clases, y si no hubiese vuelto? Inuyasha hubiese muerto, todo por una tonta pelea, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, y ella miro con mucho amor y arrepentimiento por haberlo dejado, al rostro de su amado quien estaba recontado en sus brazos.

-estoy tan arrepentida de haberte dicho todo aquello, yo siempre supe que no me amabas y aun así insistía en que sientas algo que jamás podrás…perdóname (decía llorando)… le doy gracias a kami por que no te allá pasado nada…por que llegue a tiempo…porque pude salvarte…no sabes cuanta alegría me dio haber visto tus ojos aunque sea unos pocos segundos, los extrañaba, me alegro escuchar tu voz, también la extrañaba, extrañaba todo de ti, y tus palabras significaron tanto para mi…aunque se bien ahora que tu solo me quiere como amiga…y yo estaré contenta de serlo…ya te lo prometí a hace un momento y lo vuelvo a hacer…te prometo que jamás te volveré a dejar solo…jamás…permaneceré a tu lado por siempre. Ahora solo me preocupare de cuidar de ti, no volveré a mi época hasta que vea que eres tan fuerte como antes o más, solo iré en busca de las cosas necesarias para cuidar de ti, te mejoraras pronto y haci podremos seguir con la búsqueda y de esa manera cumplirás tu sueño de ser un demoño completo, y ya no tendrás que pasar por estos peligros de estar al borde de la muerte por tu forma humana. Solo en ese momento y en contra de mi voluntad te tendré que dejar ya que serás un demonio completo y no vas a necesitar de ningún humano, solo en ese momento te dejare no ante, no antes, lo prometo, como me gustaría que no desearas convertirte en ese demonios y así poder quedarme siempre a tu lado. Pero es tu sueño y si te hace feliz a mí también. Porque te amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer. Se que en algún momento tendré que regresar a i época para siempre y no te volveré a ver, pero ten por seguro que eso no va a ser porque yo haci lo quiera si no porque tu lo quieres haci y yo solo vivo para hacer lo que a ti te haga feliz, ten por seguro también que a pesar de que me alejes de ti jamás, jamás te olvidare y siempre te amare.-

Las lágrimas de kagome fueron cesando poco a poco. Inuyasha seguía inconsciente, estaba muy débil en su forma humana, si hubiese seguido como hanyou, de seguro ahora estaría consiente pero la luna cumple sus amenazas y salió apresuradamente cuando el sol se escondió. Si inuyasha fuese un humano cualquiera ya estaría muerto, pero aunque estaba muy débil, el aun con su forma humana era más fuerte que cualquier otro humano. Y eso se veía ya que aun estaba vivo, a pesar de que estaba muy delgado, sucio y de que sus heridas Allan estado muy infectadas, aunque sango y Miroku las limpiaron la infección seguían, por lo que kagome tendría que volver a su época para buscar medicamentos y otras cosa.

Al llegar a la cabaña la anciana kaede ayudo a kagome a bajar a inuyasha y lo metieron dentro de la cabaña. Kirara salió a buscar a sango, Miroku, Shipoo y la espada de inuyasha.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ya se que no es muy largo, pero prometo actualizar pronto, espero que les allá gustado…y dejan review, haci me alegran el día….besos…y hasta la vuelta.


	4. cuidando de ti

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, de enserio me pongo muy feliz cuando los recibo, o cuando me ponen en favoritos, también agradezco las criticas, la verdad esperaba mas ya que pensé que a nadie le gustaría la historia, pero al parecer si…y eso me alegra mucho…como dije antes prometo ir mejorando con la caligrafía pero tengan paciencia, me cuesta mucho, es mi debilidad, sobre todo con las: R, L, y D, ya que desde chica tengo un problema con la pronunciación, ni la fonoaudióloga me pudo ayudar del todo, je…por lo que hay veces cuando escribo rápido escribo como venga…tengan paciencia…ya sé como editar, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, cuando lo tenga los arreglo…bueno, gracias por leer, y los dejo con la historia.

Capitulo 4

"cuidando de ti"

Prov. kagome

Cuando entre en la cabaña, junto con kaede dejamos a inuyasha en un futon, tenia las heridas muy infectadas por lo debía regresar a mi época por cosas para curarlo, no me importaba faltar al colegio, me quedaría junto a el cuidándolo hasta que se recupere.

Cuando kirara volvió con el monje miroku, sango y shipoo, le pedí a sango que me prestara a kirara para que me lleve al pozo. Al llegar me tire dentro de el y me llevo directo a mi época, Salí corriendo hacia mi casa y busque a mi mama que se encontraba en la cocina.

Fin prov. Kagome.

Kagome: mama, mama….

Naomi: hija…ya regresaste…¿arreglaste las cosas con inuyasha?, ¿Dónde está el ahora, se quedara a cenar?

Kagome: mama, inuyasha…el…el está muy grave…casi muere….(se pone a llorar y abraza muy fuerte a su madre)…casi lo pierdo mama….y es todo mi culpa…yo lo abandone….

Naomi: tranquila hija…cuéntame…¿Qué paso?

Kagome: (suelta a su madre y se calma un poco, pero sus lagrimas aun no cesaban) ahora no mama, el está muy grave y necesito volver, estaré junto a el hasta que se recupere del todo….solo volví para avisarte y para buscar medicamentos y comida…el está muy desnutrido, también necesito utensilios de limpieza ya que está muy sucio…

Naomi: ¿y cómo es que llego a tal extremo?, debe de estar muy grave…pobrecillo…tan fuerte que parecía.

Kagome: no perecía…el…él es muy fuerte…cualquiera en su lugar sea humano o demonio, ya habría muerto…pero el no, el sigue vivo, y aunque esta realmente grave, ya que muchos demonios lo atacaron y el al parecer no pudo defenderse muy bien, esta luchando por segur vivo, necesito todo lo que ya te mencione lo más rápido posible, el está en su forma humana, y está muy débil por lo que debo desinfectarle las heridas lo más rápido posible o avanzaran mas y es posible que tarden mas en curarse o que tal vez esta vez si…..si…si muera…( volvió a llorar)

Naomi: (la abrazo) tranquila ya te traigo todo…pero supongo que tardaras mucho en volver…por qué no preparas un bolso con tu ropa mientras yo te preparo otros con: comida, medicamentos, cobijas, que seguramente necesitara ya que se viene el invierno, y utensilios de baño.

Kagome: bien, ah por cierto, no te olvides de poner mucho ramen, el lo debe de extrañar, así se pondrá feliz. (Con una pequeña y algo fingida sonrisa se soltó de su madre y subió a su habitación)

Al subir a su habitación, tomo su vieja y gran mochila amarilla, allí metió algunas de sus ropas cosas personales…(femeninas). Al bajar su madre la esperaba con otros tres bolsos más.

Naomi: ¡hija, aquí está todo lo que necesitas! Suerte y que se recupere pronto, y cuando lo haga, no te olvidas de traerlo, ya que se lo extraña a ese gruñón aquí….ah por cierto…aquí…(señalando uno de los bolsos) hay comida…aquí…(señalando otra)….hay medicamentos y uteicillios de limpieza…aquí…(señalando la ultima)…hay algunas cobijas y ropa para el, ya que tendrás que lavar la que siempre lleva.

Kagome: (abraza a su madre) gracias mama…te extrañara…saluda al abuelo y a souta por mi….los quiero…pero él me necesita….como su amiga debo ayudarlo…no sé por qué se descuido tanto…pero es mi culpa si yo no me hubiese ido…con unos cuantos abajos el no se hubiese autodestruido.

Naomi: lo entiendo perfectamente hija….yo también te quiero, todos lo hacemos, y también a él…por lo que te pido que lo cuides mucho y si necesitas algo mas no dudes en venir y pedirlo…espero que pronto se mejore…(se separaron y kagome tomo los bolsos y como pudo llego al pozo se tiro)

Cuando llego al otro la do del pozo, 500 años atrás para ser precisos, comenzó a sacar los bolsos uno por uno los subió a kirara que la estaba esperando, y haci partieron a la cabaña de kaede.

Al llegar inuyasha seguía inconsciente, solo había pasado una hora, estaba en el futon donde lo habían dejado con kaede. Los demás del grupo estaban muy tristes, se les veía en sus rostros la tristeza, cuando kagome llego dejo todos los bolsos a un lado y se fue junto a inuyasha, se arrodillo junto a él y dijo.

Kagome: (acariciando su mejilla) resiste, se que eres fuerte, resiste, yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada malo te pase, yo cuidare de ti mmmmm….yo cuidare de ti inuyasha, solo inuyasha.

Ella iba a decir "mi inuyasha" pero sabía que no era haci, el era solo de kikyo, no de ella.

Prov. Kagome.

Le pedí a sango que trajera un recipiente con agua ya que luego lo primero que haría era bañarlo por lo que le pedí a el monje miroku que me ayudara con su parte baja. Lo comenzamos a desvestir primero la parte superior, moje su cuerpo superior con agua y lo enjabone, luego lo enjuague y lo seque, miroku comenzó a desvestir su parte inferior por lo que me voltee y comencé a lavar su cabello. Su hermoso cabello plateado ahora era tan negro como la noche que se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, y estaba totalmente sucio, por lo que comencé mojándolo todo, mientras sango me ayudaba sosteniendo su cabeza así yo podía lavarlo más fácilmente, le aplique shampoo no dos sino cuatro veces, era humano así que se me hizo un poco más fácil ya que no tenía que preocuparme de no dañar sus hermosas orejitas, luego de enjuagarlo bien le aplique acondicionador use todo el frasco y lo cepille, luego lo enjuague, lo seque con una toalla que había traído y lo volví a peinar, ahora si su cabello volvió a ser tan hermoso y sedoso como siempre. Para cuando yo termine el monje miroku ya había termina do con su parte inferior y hasta le coloco la ropa que le indique, claro antes le desinfecto las heridas que tenía en esa parte, ya que yo le indique también como hacerlo. Solo quedaba desinfectar las heridas más graves que eran las superiores lo deje para lo ultimo ya que si lo hacía al principio se podrían volver a infectar fácil mente con el olor que tenía antes del baño. Comencé por la de su estomago, escuche un pequeño gruñido de parte de el cundo le toque la herida, cosa que me alivio de sobre manera, eso indicaba que estaba mejor de lo que yo creía, no estaba inconsciente solo estaba dormido, el pobre estará tan cansado y débil que ni habrá sentido el baño y ni los ojos puede abrir, estaba profundamente dormido. Termine con aquella herida y lo vende, seguí por las que tenía en ambos brazos, también los vende, y seguí por la de su pecho lo que también vende y termine por curar los rasguños que tenía en su rostro.

Le coloque la parte superior de la ropa que traje, que era la misma ropa que mi abuelo usaba, ya que a inuyasha nunca le gusto la ropa de mi época, decía, mejor dicho dice…porque está vivo…dice que son extrañas e incomodas. Deje a inuyasha recostado sobre y debajo de unas cobijas, sobre para su mejor comodidad y debajo para que no tenga frio.

Me dirigí haci mis bolsos para acomodar todo lo que había traído, al terminar me recosté en un futon y trate de hacer lo que lo demás ya hacían desde que comente que el estaba mejor, dormir, pero no pude, y recordé que inuyasha nunca duerme cuando está en su forma humana, por miedo a que acurra algo. Y pensé que aunque el ahora está demasiado cansado como para darse cuenta de eso, suponía, que yo debería ser quien se quede toda la noche despierta junto a el cuidándolo, como él suele hacer esas noches. Me levante, me senté junto a él y allí me quede toda la noche, mirando como dormía, su bello rostro, los rasguños que tenia no opacaban su belleza, pero el no solo me gusta físicamente, lo que más amo de él es su forma de ser, porque a pesar de que aparenta ser gruñón, arrogante, engreído, insensible, egocéntrico, y todo lo que implica ser una completa bestia, el…él no era haci realmente, el era alegre, amable, humilde, sensible, se preocupaba por los demás sean de la especie que sean, y muchas cosas más que yo adoraba en él y que apenas lo conocí no sabía que tenía. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció adorable con sus hermosas orejitas, luego fui descubriendo su horrible carácter, para luego conocer al verdadero inuyasha, al que amo y amare siempre. Despierta y recupérate pronto, lo debes hacer porque, porque…..yo te amo y si tu te mueres inuyasha…yo te seguiré, porque sin ti nada vale ya, nada importa, de nada me sirve mi vida si se que tu no estarás en ella ni siquiera como un amigo….(lloraba)…mi vida es amarte y solo eso….sé que no soy correspondida…pero igual te amo….y si mueres…yo también….inuyasha…tu eres mi felicidad, mirarte es mi lugar feliz, tus ojos son mi lugar feliz….el amor que te tengo es el que me mantiene viva…(lloraba en silencio mientras pensaba todo aquello y lo miraba a él con una mirada de profundos sentimientos)

Fin prov. Kagome.

Y haci paso la noche kagome, cuidando de su amado y recordando momentos felices que vivió con él. De esta manera la luna comenzó a caer poco a poco y el sol comenzó a subir, la aurora hacia su aparición en todo su esplendor, mostrando sus rayos que le anunciaban a kagome que el peligro ya pasó. Ella apenas vio que se asomaba miro a su amado y vio como su pelo se aclaraba y se volvía platinado y como aprecian sus dos hermosas y pequeñitas orejitas que ella tanto amaba. Espero a que el despertara, pero no fue así, el aun no despertaba. Pasaron las horas y era de medio día sus amigos habían despertado ya hace rato y ella aviso que el no había despertado, todos se alarmaron , pero ella informo que el estaba vivo y que si no despertaba es porque aun estaba algo débil, solo debían esperar, a que descanse y se recomponga ella sabía que en unas pocas hora despertaría y no quería alarmar a nadie, le daba tristeza que aun no lo allá hecho ya que ansiaba ver esas orbes dorados nuevamente y poder pedirle perdón, pero entendía que él estaba muy débil. Se había pasado toda la mañana junto a él esperando a que despertara, ya era de mediodía y sus amigos estaban fuera preparando la comida, ella no quería separarse de el, por alguna razón quería que ella fuse la primera persona que el viera al despertar.

Sango. Kagomeeee…puedes venir, no sé ¿cómo se prepara esto?…ayúdame. (su amiga la llamaba, y no tuvo más remedio que ir en su ayuda)

Con mucha tristeza salió de la cabaña para ayudar a su amiga, no quería estar lejos de él, pero pensó que unos minutos no haría daño, haci salió de la cabaña.

Mientras que la muchacha se encontraba fuera, el hanyou comenzó a despertar.

-aaayyyy, me duele todo…donde estoy….¡ah!...( tocándose la herida que tenia en el estomago)….¿ y esto?, ¿Cómo es que llegue….(miro a todos lados)…la cabaña de la anciana kaede?...(miro a su alrededor y vio las cosas de kagome, abrió los ojos de sobre manera)…¡kagome!...ella volvió…esta aquí….(se miro y vio que tenia ropa parecida a la del abuelo de ella)…si…(sonrió alegremente)…ella…volvió…volvió con migo…a mi lado…y …y me curo….recuerdo que estaba herido….¡mi kagome! Volvió a mi lado….¿pero, donde esta?, quiero verla…¡necesito volver a verla!

Se puso de pie forzosamente y se encamino a la salida, le dolía todo y apenas podía caminar pero estaba muy contento porque sabía que su kagome volvió, necesitaba verla, el pensaba que ella lo odiaba y que no volvería jamás, pero no era haci kagome había vuelto, olfateo y volvió a sentir ese olor tan hermosa y característico de ella, ese olor que tanto extrañaba y amaba…ella había vuelto y el se encargaría que nunca mas se vuelva a ir, el le pediría disculpas por su estupidez y le confesaría sus sentimientos…no se arriesgaría a perderla devuelta…la extraño tanto, sufrió tanto sin ella, sin ella su vida ya no tenia sentido, pero ahora que había vuelto todo cambio…el vivía por ella y moriría por ella…su felicidad era ella, ella era todo, había extrañado tanto su alegría, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su hermosa voz, como lo regañaba, todos sus abajos, la comida que le preparaba, cargarla en su espalda, le encantaba sentirla tan cerca, su olor, todo extrañaba de ella, y en unos segundo diva a volver a verla.

Llego a la puerta y la atravesó, y allí estaba, la persona por la que tanto sufrió, la persona que lo hacia feliz, la persona que tanto extraño…ahí estaba la mujer a la que amaba….la miro fijo por unos segundos y luego hablo.

Inuyasha: ¡kagome! (sujetándose con una mano la herida del estomago, y con la otra se sostenía del marco de la puerta)…¡mi kagome…volviste a mi lado….! (sonrió)

La muchacha al reconocer aquella voz, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y rápidamente se voltio.

Kagome: ¡inuyasha!

CONTINUARA….

Bueno espero que les allá gustado…¿como sigue?, ni yo lo sé, cada vez que empiezo a escribir no tengo la menor idea de que escribir solo sale….esperen el próximo que seguramente en unos días…pocos los subo…o…¿quién sabe?…tal vez antes…je…

Quisiera que me respóndanla pregunta: ¿creen que me Salí mucho del personaje, respecto a inuyasha?

Gracias…y dejen reviews si les gusto….y si no también…¡besos….!


	5. TU ERES MI RAZON DE VIVIR

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

"tu eres mi razón de vivir"

Prov. Kagome

Al escuchar aquellas voz del hombre que tanto amaba me di vuelta de inmediato y ahí estaba el, tratando de mantenerse de pie, se veía que le costaba estaba muy débil, pero estaba vivo y eso me hacia tan feliz, deseaba tanto volver a escuchar su voz, ver aquellos ojos dorados nuevamente que fue como un sueño, fue mi sueño hecho realidad escucharlo decir en el momento menos esperado, "¡kagome!...mi kagome…volviste a mi lado. "y sus ojos mirándome fijamente, extrañaba tanto mirarlos y que a mi alrededor no existiera nada más que él y yo, y aunque quería decirle tantas cosas, por alguna razón, tal vez la alegría, las palabras no me salían, solo pude decir, "inuyasha", mi alegría era enorme y verlo sonreírme solo la aumentaba, porque eso me decía que el estaba feliz al verme a mi y solo a mí, que estaba feliz de que yo allá vuelto…pero de pronto una culpa enorme me abarco, si estaba feliz de que yo allá vuelto, eso significaba que lo que casi lo llevo a la muerte fue…¿la tristeza de que me allá ido?...al pensar en eso me sentí terrible y mi sonrisa se borro, unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, el solo me miraba hasta que al notar que yo lloraba me pregunto.

Inuyasha: (preocupado) kagome…¿Por qué lloras?...no llores,….(trato de acercarse y se cayó al suelo)…aaahhhh…..

Fin prov. Kagome.

Prov. Inuyasha.

Cuando Salí de la cabaña y la vi mis ojos se iluminaron, era tanta mi alegría de volver a verla, no lo creía, tantos días soñé con volver a verla, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, ya lo se suena ridículo, pero es la verdad, nunca estuve tan feliz de ver a algún como lo estoy ahora, ella es mi felicidad y mi vida, pero soy tan idiota que me di cuenta de eso luego de que la perdí…pero ahora ella estaba allí a unos pocos metros de distancia de mi, y aun no lo creía, quería pedirle perdón por todo el daño y empezar de nuevo, por alguna razón la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad para estar con ella, y yo no sería el mismo idiota, la aprovecharí amaba tanto, y temía tanto perderla otra vez, ahora haría las cosas bien, cuando la llame y ella se quedo quieta y a los pocos segundos se dio la vuelta, yo no tenía fuerza y me dolían muchos las heridas, me sostenía de el marco de la puerta, ¿Quién lo diría?, yo el gran inuyasha, débil…pero que podían esperar, ¿qué me defendiera cada vez que me encontraba con un demonio?, ¿y para qué?, si yo creía que ella jamás volvería…¿de que valía mi vida sin ella?, ella me dio todo lo que ahora tenia, amigos, amor, cariño, alegría y lo mas importante ganas de vivir, luchar, ella era mi razón de vivir y luchar, de despertar cada mañana, ella era mi sol mi cielo y mis estrellas, sus ojos me demostraban amor, sus palabras me daban seguridad, su alegría me producía felicidad, su presencia me daba la fuerza para seguir con vida luego de cada batalla, ella era mi mundo, y cuando se fue mi mundo exploto y desapareció, pero ahora había vuelto y algo me decía que era solo por mí, ella me había curado, mi piel, todo mi cuerpo olía a ella, eso quiere decir que mientras estuve inconsciente ella estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, me hubiera gustado tanto sentir sus caricias, sus cuidados.

Al darse la vuelta me miro fijamente con esos ojos chocolates, tan grandes, cálidos y expresivos, se veía feliz, su sonrisa era hermosa, tantas ganas tenia de volver a ver su hermoso rostro, el rostro de la única mujer, claro a excepción de mi madre, que me acepto sin importar que se a un hanyou, la única que me amo, y espero que aun ame, sin querer que cambie, desde un principio me acepto era una de las cosas que hacía que la ame tanto. Ella solo pudo decir, "inuyasha", tanta alegría sentí ala escucharla decir mi nombre, mi corazón rebotaba de alegría. Pero toda esa alegría se desvaneció cuando de sus hermosos ojos vi brotar una lagrima, y seguida de esa otra, sus ojitos lloraba, no podía ver llora a mi amada kagome, me rompía el corazón, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿no está feliz?, ¿no le pone feliz que esté vivo?, ¿habré dicho algo malo?, se que no lloraba de alegría porque su sonrisa también había desaparecido. La quede mirando y sus ojos solo demostraban tristeza, una enorme tristeza. Trate de acercarme y preguntarle, ¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿Por qué lloraba?, quería que no llore, no sabía porque lo hacía pero estoy seguro que el culpable era yo, y odiaba eso, que ella llorara siempre por mí, yo no lo merezco, sus lagrimas valen demasiado como para que sean derramadas por mi causa, simplemente no lo valgo, pero para ella al parecer si por que por mi estupideces siempre terminaba llorando. Trate de acercarme, pero estaba tan débil, que caí al suelo…y pegue un fuerte grito de dolor. Kagome fue rápidamente a ayudarme al igual que sango, miroku y shipoo, a ellos también los extrañaba, pero no era nada compararo con lo que extrañaba a kagome, por eso me fui, no tenía sentido quedarme con ellos sin ella, solo me provocaría más dolor. Vi que kagome lloraba aun mas y me gritaba.

Kagome: ¡inuyasha…inuyasha!... resiste…por favor…estoy aquí y ya no me iré…resiste por…por ki…

Era tan hermoso sentir su tierna y pequeña mano acariciando m rostro, escuchar su melodiosa voz, sentir su aroma tan de cerca nuevamente, de enserio la extrañaba, al escucharla decir que estaba allí con migo, que resista, que ya no se ira, era tan tranquilizador, tan feliz me sentía, estaba débil, pero feliz, nuevamente tenía ganas de vivir, no me dejaría morir ahora que ella estaba nuevamente junto a mí, no me dejaría morir, viviría por ella y solo por ella. Pero cuando escuche que iba a decir kikyo, le acaricie la mejilla, la mire fijamente, y le puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus hermosos labios color carmesí, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban dije, "resistiré por ti, y solo por ti…mi pequeña kagome…(pase mi mano su mejilla, acariciándolo con mi pulgar)solo promete que no te volverás a ir, no lo soportaría, moriría…me hace tan feliz tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, mi kagome…eres mi razón de vivir…promete que no te irás…"

Kagome: (tomando mi mano)…inuyasha…lo prometo….

Eran tan agradable sentir su mano sobre la mía, pero tan doloroso verla llorar. Al oírla decir que lo prometía sentí una enorme paz en mi interior, luego me sentí más débil y todo se volvió negro, la ultima figura que vi fue sus hermosos ojos chocolates….

-inuyasha, inuyasha…por favor despierta…inuyasha….

Esa hermosa voz de la mujer que amo me estaba llamando, su aroma, su piel tocando la mía, estaba en el cielo, abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi junto a mí, a mi kagome, mi pequeña kagome, me miraba preocupada, ya no lloraba pero se en sus ojos se notaba que lo había hecho, por lo que pensé que no había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Ella acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, cuando desperté la estaba por quitar, yo la tome, indicándole que no quería que lo haga, era tan hermosa sentir sus caricias, su mirada demostraba una enorme alegría, pero también una infinita tristeza, me partía el corazón eso, note que estábamos solo, por lo que saque fuerzas de no sé dónde y comencé a hablar.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué estas triste?

Kagome: porque por mi culpa, tu estas haci…perdóname…nunca debí haberte dicho todo lo que te dije…yo prometí permanecer a tu lado y te falle….tal vez no valga de mucho…pero, si a un confías en mi, te prometo que no te fallare nuevamente, no me iré, me quedare contigo, siempre que tu lo quieras, tu serás lo principal en mi vida, porque me di cuenta que nada en mi vida es mas importante que tu…sé que no me amas, que amas a kikyo, pero me quedare igual, me hace feliz tan solo verte, y no soportaría verte morir, ya que yo te amo.

Era tan hermoso escuchar su voz, sentirla junto a mí, que me diga todo aquello me hacía sentir feliz, pero a la vez culpable, ella debía saber que la amaba solo a ella que yo solo moriría cuando ella lo haga.

Inuyasha: no es por tu culpa…no te tengo que perdonar nada…yo fui el idiota…yo fui quien te hirió, y por eso casi te pierdo, la idea de no verte mas y de que me odiabas, me dolía profundamente, no lo soportaba, creía quenada tenía sentido sin ti, y haci es, por que kagome, mi kagome, nada tiene sentido si tú no estás aquí a mi lado, tu eres todo en mi vida, yo fui el único culpable de todo, yo no debí decir tantas estupideces, se que los exámenes son muy importantes para ti, tu no me fallaste, yo te hice fallarme…y si confió en ti, confió y confiare ciegamente en ti toda mi vida, confía plenamente en que no te irás, y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, es todo lo que pido en mi vida, tenerte junto a mi por siempre, y quiero que sepas que yo hace tiempo ya no amo a kikyo, yo a la única que amo y por quien seguiré viviendo es por ti kagome, yo solo te amo a ti.

Kagome: inuyasha...(lloraba)

Inuyasha: ¿y ahora?, ¿por qué lloras, pequeña?

Kagome: lloro de alegría…me hacen muy feliz tus palabras. (lo abraza, con cuidado)

Era tan hermoso sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, saber que ahora estaba feliz, saber que me amaba como yo a ella, sabía que desde ahora los dos seriamos inmensamente felices, y pensar que todo comenzó con una pelea, por la que casi muero. Pero se perfectamente que volvería a pasar por todo aquello si eso me llevara a donde estoy en este momento, siendo abrazado por ella, sentir su amor, su aroma, sentirla a ella.

Inuyasha: kagome…(se separo de mí, yo aun seguía acostado, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme)mi pequeña…(nos mirábamos fijamente) tu eres mi razón de vivir.

Kagome: y tú la mía inuyasha.

Nuevamente sus palabras me hacían el hanyou más feliz en todo el mundo. Poso su mano sobre mi mejilla, y lentamente se fue acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un dulce beso en el que ambos trasmitíamos el amor que sentíamos.

FIN.

Si ya lo sé muy cursi, sobre todo inuyasha, pero ya que tanto sufrió, quería que vean lo feliz que estaba ya que kagome volvió a él, era el objetivo de esta historia, mostrar lo mucho que él la amaba, lo mucho que le dolería perderla, lo mucho que la necesita, y el dolor que siente kagome al creer que el murió, hacer que al menos en mi fic el no sea tan cerrado. Creo que lo logre, disculpen si me Salí mucho del personaje. Tal vez no mejore tanto en las faltas de ortografía, pero en los siguiente fic espero hacerlo…bueno espero que les allá gustado….y dejen reviews…me hacen feliz…!

Mi siguiente historia será en un universo alterno donde kagome está muy herida por culpa de koga y inuyasha se encargara de que kagome vuelva a amar. Díganme que opinan si les agrada la idea.

Besos…chaooo.


End file.
